Fading Colors
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Starts off as a whisper... turns into a sob... turns into a broken heart... turns into a memory... which ends in a story... Pairing you'll find out, read this! It will be sad, has to be one of my best work!
1. Chapter 1

Can you hear it?  
  
It always starts off as a whisper, that kind of hiss that you hear but immediately think nothing of... because that's all it is right? Just nothing.  
  
This will happen several times until you're positive that you're not alone in this small cramped room. This old abandoned room that you some how appeared in... wall-to-wall of nothing but boxes and crates. So you start to wonder...  
  
Am I really alone in here?  
  
Could it be possible that not only you, but also maybe some one else ventured into this mysterious room and is having the time of their life making yours edgy?  
  
I wish I could tell you that maybe you were just hearing things; that somewhere deep down, it's just the pounding of your heart or the quickening of your breath...  
  
But that would be lying,  
  
And I never lie...  
  
So now that your suspicions have been confirmed you will search endlessly and find no one in this room, nothing but boxes and crates and more boxes and crates... all filled with their own treasure. But it won't end there, now you'll wonder just what was causing that noise, could it be rodents?  
  
No, they couldn't survive and there are no obvious signs of anyone or anything ever being in here for a very long time. So what could it be?  
  
This is where you'll hear it again... only it's not whispers, and it's not conversation...  
  
It's tears.  
  
You can hear someone crying ever so quietly as if they are afraid that you will find them.  
  
You're thinking 'it's a ghost?'  
  
Maybe...  
  
You can hear them crying, you don't know what about... yet you feel pity for this creature. Why? Is it because you know that whoever it is making such depressing sniffles has suffered a great loss? Or do you not know why, but only know that in your heart of hearts that this trapped soul is scared and alone?  
  
How did you wander into this room?  
  
Are you staying here, because you want to hear the spirit's tale?  
  
So many questions must be running through your mind at the moment...  
  
Ah, there it is.  
  
Can you see it?  
  
Look closer, in the ebony box...  
  
Must have appeared out of nowhere right? Are you getting scared, because you know... that that box was not there before?  
  
Questions, questions, questions...  
  
You go over and with shaking hands you lift that lid off to peer inside. After all, you are human... you're naturally curious about what you cannot explain.  
  
I can see your confusion.  
  
'What does it all mean?' You're wondering. 'What does this have to do with anything?'  
  
Odd... that what you find in this box is none other than a sword.  
  
I wouldn't do that if I were you...  
  
That's right, don't touch it... you felt it when your hand was all but hovering on the tattered leather handle. You felt the coldness, you heard the screams, but most of all you felt the sorrow...  
  
Yes, this is where the weeping was coming from.  
  
Now that you've found the source are you satisfied enough to return home?  
  
No, you can't can you?  
  
You have now discovered a shimmering sword made out of a strange black stone with engravings etched along it's side, you now know that painful heart wrenching sobs that you were hearing came from this exact sword.  
  
You can't leave now; you want to hear what happened. You have to know the story behind this eerie weapon, because if you don't it will eat away at you. Won't it?  
  
I can't deny you the knowledge, since you have somehow wandered into this room, that hasn't been touched by human hands; you have even stayed long enough to find the item.  
  
Though you'll have to promise me this one thing.  
  
This is a sad tale, about two hearts that have been torn apart maybe even for eternity.  
  
The promise you must keep is to listen to this tale, to learn from it... and if you choose to someday tell it to another that you remember meaning behind it.  
  
This is a secret after all, something no human should even hear.  
  
So if you choose to remember or even to tell, at least keep the heart of the story alive.  
  
Just remember your promise... 


	2. Chapter 2

This story begins in the heart of a place you'd least expect. Near an ocean with the clearest waters, a forest filled with purity, beauty, love and care is what you will find. Though it is not just the forest itself, it's the people who live in this forest.  
  
They were humans, not like what you are today, but what you used to be. This was a time and place where status, wealth or looks had not meant everything in life. It was how you treated people, helped others, and gave others your respect... that was what people expected of you.  
  
In this forest, are several villages, but we're not focusing on the villages because they have no point in this story. Near the sandy beaches of the island, where the trees start to disappear and the ocean comes into view was a small hut. This hut was made from broken branches, cloth and leaves.  
  
A young boy lived here. This boy will take you on the journey's path and lead you to the end...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was slowly rising above the oceans pale blue surface; it was truly a beautiful sight and he felt sorry for the rest of the islander's who were all still asleep, for they were missing the sun's waking beauty. The sun was always neglected in it's rising and setting, no one paid any attention to something so simple anymore. But he didn't ignore his beauty. Whilst he pitied the people for missing a breathtaking sight he also felt sorry for the sun as well. So he made it a part of his daily routine to sit on this rock and watch the sun rise for he didn't want the sun to feel left out.  
  
The gentle wind played with his hair, and he closed his eyes and sighed dreamily. This was paradise. The smell of the ocean and of the trees tickled his nose, and his eyes fluttered open lazily, jade eyes continued watching over the ocean's face. He memorized the colors the gods were painting for him to see. He lifted his hand and lay back onto the sand. He continued to trace the colors; Gold, pale pink, violet, indigo, orange, magenta... he giggled at his childish act but continued anyway, he hadn't done this in a while. His hand dropped down to his chest and he settled for just watching. It was almost over a few more minutes and the sun would reach its destination, the colors will fade away and the sky blue will be the only color left. The villagers will wake and declare a beautiful day yet they missed the true beauty in the beginning.  
  
His eyes drifted closed as he let out a soft yawn, it only lasted a few seconds yet that was all the time it needed for when the boy opened his eyes once again he saw the blazing sun and the pale blue sky.  
  
"Nuts!" He groaned, but he broke into a childish grin, "Okay, so you win again. Just you wait Ra! I will see you fade your colors away!" He got up and skipped away laughing towards his small home.  
  
He pushed the cloth flap out of the way and stepped inside. He flopped onto his old weaved hammock and allowed it to gently sway to and fro while he snuggled into the pillow and blankets and let out a soft sigh. It has become an obsession almost, every morning he would wake early enough to see the first glimmer of red in the sky, but out of the whole time he had never seen the colors completely fade to nothing. He was starting to think that the gods just erased the colors and replaced them with blue in the last few seconds. So he turned it into a challenge, a game almost, to see the last of the colors fade into nothing... so far he was unsuccessful. But he will see it someday! Even if it killed him!  
  
The young boy yelped in surprise, "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed in horror. He picked up a small knife from the table located in the middle of the one room home and walked to the doorway. Standing straight against the archway he lifted the knife steadily above his head and nicked the wood. He moved away and observed his new height. His eyes traveled from the first engraved line all the way to the newest one he had just made. His eyes saddened slightly, there was a time when his parents would have been here to do this for him... but the dead can't walk freely to do such silly things.  
  
Unknowingly he was tracing the tiger pattern that his mother carved into the wood a short, yet long time ago. He turned seventeen this season, his parents passed on when he was eight. The villagers' thought he would have surely died at that age, the elders said he survived for the gods had plans for him. He wanted to believe that the gods had something to do with his survival, that there was something special that he and only he could do but he didn't know what that was... and he received no sign to show that it would be coming soon.  
  
"Three more inches..." He murmured to himself.  
  
He let out a tired sigh and set out to complete the chores he did every day. Change out of his extremely sandy clothes, bathe in the river, return home, gather his goods, set them outside, sweep the sand that had collected over the week out of the hut, straighten his home up, gather and chop wood, load up the cart full of his goods and take them into the market.  
  
The market was located near the center of the island so it took him a day and a half to get there. He pulled the wooden cart through the worn out path of the forest stopping occasionally for rest and to share conversation with the animals. He arrived late in the afternoon the next day and could already hear the loud buzz of the people, he stopped and set up his merchandise in his usual spot, right beside the elderly man and his shawls. They exchanged their 'hellos' as every other day and then returned keeping a close watch on their sales. It wasn't long before the familiar group of children came towards him, quietly, stealthy, shyly... the children without homes, without parents to take care of them. They would come into the market to steal others wares for it was their only means of survival. But they knew him... he understood what it was like to be cold and hungry, they would often come to him and give him small things that weren't worth much for some of the fruit he brought with him.  
  
"Brother! How was your trip?" A small girl asked.  
  
"It was very pleasant." He replied smiling.  
  
"Did you bring anymore tiger fruit?" She chirped.  
  
"Ipo!" The other boy scolded harshly.  
  
"Sorry, Kaipo... I was just asking brother if he had any..."  
  
"And there is nothing to be ashamed of! There is nothing wrong with asking." He smiled down at them. He looked at Ipo with laughing eyes, "Yes Ipo... I have brought some tiger fruits with me today as well."  
  
The small girl jumped in glee.  
  
He leaned over the cart, "Nothing in my hands?" The small girl nodded smiling happily waiting for his trick. He waved his hands together and placed his right hand covering his left, he smirked as he found all the children were watching with such fascination and intensity, he slowly raised his right hand from his left and had to snicker as they all gasped seeing the fruit under his hand revealing itself more and more.  
  
"Oh wow! That's so neat! Isn't it Kaipo?"  
  
The small boy nodded his vigorously his eyes still wide.  
  
He chuckled slightly and handed the fruit to Ipo and drew some more out for the others. They all cheered and ate their treats/meals with hefty bites. They all looked embarrassedly for more food, which caused him to roll his eyes. He pulled out several loaves of bread, and some vegetables and more fruit. The children gathered it all in their arms everyone but Kaipo had something.  
  
He knew just what to give him; he pulled out a bag full of blankets, clothes, and slippers. He handed it over to Kaipo, who took it with a large smile on his face. "You take good care of these, all of you. These took me a long time to make, and I want to feel like I've made a sale by doing this, understand." He received several nods, and 'uh-huhs'.  
  
He smiled and shooed them away before any of the soldiers got suspicious, they left that is after the elderly man selling shawls sold them some for smiles. Which Ipo gave lots of.  
  
The day lasted longer than he expected but he made more money then he ever made this year. He placed the very few items he had remaining onto his cart and started on his journey home, never once realizing that he was in fact being followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Who was this delicious looking creature?' That was the thought running through his mind at the moment. He had done this several times, traveling to unreal destinations to complete certain tasks. He would like to say it was an honest living but others seemed to disagree with him. What was so bad about 'borrowing' a couple of insignificant treasures from some dead person that would never appreciate them anymore?  
  
So when he arrived on this unusual strange island he knew right away something... unusual... would happen. He got the treasure with... minor difficulties; his arm and back were slightly scratched but nothing too serious. He and his comrades were waiting for the next boat out of the place in the market, that's where he meet him... well he hadn't meet him, at least not yet... but he sure as hell saw him!  
  
His cheerful laugh, his happy smile, his laughing eyes. Such a beautiful work of art he just couldn't resist following him, he had to know his name. He had to know everything about him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it was again. That feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
He stopped to take a rest, and opened up his meal. He took another bite out of his fruit and sipped some of his water. He tore at the meat with his teeth and chewed a while before swallowing (a/n: think jerky). He was on his second fruit when he felt it again, he had never felt this watchful feeling get so intense before, it was like he knew where they were staring... he could feel his face heat up, some how he knew that whoever it was, was staring intently on his rear.  
  
He felt strange, in an excited way almost. It was hard to describe, no one ever showed any interest in him in that way before. Yes a couple of the young 'pure' girls showed him their interest, but he could never give them his full attention.  
  
He tucked his bag away on his cart and continued walking. It was the next day, when he was only hours away from his home that he felt the watching presence leave. Though he was curious he continued on.  
  
"Hello Aelan." He called to the mother as he passed.  
  
"Oh! Hello dear, were you successful today?" She asked politely.  
  
He laughed, "Well I sold more than I thought possible... does that count as being successful?"  
  
The woman laughed cheerfully, "Well that's good to hear, take care dear!"  
  
"I will." He replied and headed down the east path.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Never have I seen someone so full of life. He seems to carry a cheerful attitude wherever he goes...' He thought.  
  
He jumped down from the tree he was currently hiding in, and walked over to the stick fence of the woman who the boy called 'Aelan'.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" He asked in his politest voice.  
  
This was another thing that confused him, everyone is extremely polite on this island, and it's almost like a rule here. If you want information, you had to show them that you mean no harm, you must ask politely, and you must show your full respect or they will either ignore you or not give you theirs.  
  
'This island has to be the most insane place I've ever ventured.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes?" The woman looked up from her garden, "Oh, hello. How may I help sweetie?"  
  
Out of all the smiles he gave to the people of the island, this woman Aelan, was the first to get his 'real' smile. There was something about this woman, she was overly cheerful and treated everyone as if she was his or her mother.  
  
"I was wondering, could you please tell me the name of the boy that had just passed by recently?"  
  
"The name... of the boy... Oh you mean the one with the cart?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
He chuckled softly, "Yes that one, the boy with beautiful green eyes." He choked slightly and his eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say that part! Now this lady would never give him the name.  
  
Though instead of a look of disgust, as of which he was expecting... her smile grew wider, and her eyes twinkled with slight mischief. "Yes, they are beautiful aren't they?"  
  
He just nodded his head, still embarrassed that he had let that slip.  
  
"Did you know, that out of all the people of the island, he is the only one with green eyes, and fair skin?"  
  
"No I did not know that."  
  
The lady laughed. "Do you still wish for his name?"  
  
"Yes, more than anything."  
  
"His name is Ryou."  
  
"Ryou..." He repeated softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
n_n well there's the second chapter.  
  
Sorry for it being so short, but I had to end it there... hope you understand, the chapters later on should be longer than four pages.  
  
Oh for those who were wondering?  
  
Ipo - Darling  
  
Kaipo - Sweetheart  
  
These names can be found at www.babynames.com I tell you this site is a life saver when trying to find the right name for your story!  
  
Kimajime: Very good, now let's begin on the third *taps her on the head with his fan*  
  
Nat-Kat: Wow... this has to be the best fic you've ever written. Good job Queenie!  
  
^ ^ Thank you!  
  
Please leave a review; I would like it very much! 


	3. Chapter 3

He mumbled his apologies to the sun, he missed it's setting. He was sure that they would not hold a grudge to him, as he went out of his way all the time just to pay his respects. It was a while before he saw his home come into view lit by the moon's pale glow. He wished it 'good evening' and continued on leaving his cart behind the hut.  
  
"You must be awfully happy tonight, you're shining almost as brightly as your brother himself." He commented looking towards the heavens. (a/n: He's talking to the moon about the sun...)  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" A voice whispered behind him.  
  
The boy nodded slowly still smiling at the night sky, "Yes, something exciting is going to happen tomor-" Ryou gasped and turned around quickly, his wide green eyes scanning the familiar area for the owner of the voice. A pair of wine red eyes stared deeply back at him. He continued staring in amazement his hand unconsciously playing with his long white hair. 'He looks... like me...' He thought.  
  
Remembering his manners, he bowed and stuttered through some apologies towards the man before him. He looked so beautiful. 'Is he a star angel?' He blushed at this thought. "I'm so sorry, is there something I could do for you?"  
  
'There's a lot you could do for me young one...' He would have loved to say that, if it was another a person and another place he would have said just that, and took what he wanted and leave. But he couldn't do that with this one. Something deep inside told him that he couldn't just treat him as a pleasurable night, this boy was special, this boy captured all his attention with just a smile... it was as if someone made him for him, and only him.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that I am lost, I saw this hut and was going to ask directions but it appears that it would be dangerous to travel in the forest at this time of night now." He lied grinning sheepishly.  
  
The younger boy laughed and with a dazzling smile said, "If you would like you could stay the night with me. My home is not that large but I should be able to make room for the both of us. Come with me." He finished beckoning him with his finger.  
  
The man could do nothing but obey. He was amazed as to how much power he had over him with merely a simple gaze in his direction.  
  
'You are special indeed Ryou...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou glanced behind him and saw that the man was still standing at the doorway waiting for him to finish setting the blankets down for him. He tried to tell his guest that he could take the hammock and that he would be fine on the floor, but the man would not have any of that and said that no boy as beautiful as he should sleep on a floor.  
  
His cheeks flushed again at the memory. He had not yet asked the man his name, and he was grateful that he hadn't yet set a foot inside... it was a rule almost, names were important and a guest could not enter if the host does not yet know his name, and for some reason he was glad he was obeying this rule, it made him calmer some how.  
  
He snuck a peek out of the corner of his eye, to say that the man looked like him was hard to say for he was dressed in a white robe that covered his face and body, Ryou could only see his eyes and a little of his forehead. His eyes were a strange color looking so close to blood yet if he looked close enough he could see the tints of purple in his eyes. The man's hair appeared to be white as well judging from the hair color peaking from beneath the man's hood.  
  
He straightened the blankets out and stepped over them, in exactly three steps he was right in front of his guest, almost nose to nose. The man held out a gray-gloved hand, and the boy hesitantly took it, "My name is Bakura, and I'm embarrassed to say that I already know your name Ryou."  
  
Ryou stared up in shock, and Bakura turned his head away in both guilt and shame. He pulled his hood down to reveal his long snow hair, and removed the cloth covering his face, Ryou gasped as his eyes caught sight of a rather ugly looking scar that lined the man's right cheek and he immediately assumed that Bakura was a warrior of some kind and that this scar was just one of many...  
  
Bakura was mentally cursing in his native tongue when he was startled at the sensation of something touching the side of his face. He turned with wide eyes and watched with such fascination as the boy stroked his scar with his (surprisingly) soft and gentle hands. His hard eyes softened as the boy continued to caress his face. 'How can one be so gentle to someone he just meet?'  
  
Realizing what he had been doing and for how long he had been doing it, Ryou jumped back and rambled on with more apologies. He was on his thirtieth 'sorry' when he heard soft gasps. He looked up, his eyes peeking through his bangs and watched as his guest, Bakura, continued to chuckle softly. He blushed and darted his eyes back to his floor, over come with the odd sensation of giddiness.  
  
Bakura calmed down afterwards and after Ryou stepped aside, he took the invitation and stepped into the now really cramped looking home. "I should get changed for bed..." Ryou started. He walked a little ways beside him and bumped into Bakura, "Oh. Sorry..." He said embarrassedly. "Could... could you move a little? ... To the side...?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh! Yes, yes sorry... sorry!" Bakura babbled starting to get flustered with the idea of this angel changing. Ryou laughed nervously and opened a small drawer; he pulled out an overly large shirt and a small pair of shorts. He walked to the other side of the room and disappeared behind a changing screen. Bakura could only see a slight silhouette of the boys form through the beige paper and was greatly disappointed that the boy owned one.  
  
'Damn those contraptions! ... Ruin my fun...' a voice inside his head pouted. 'Though if he doesn't have it... he won't be able to hide behind it in the morning!' His dampened mood brightened at this, and he started forming a plan to get rid of the screen without the child knowing.  
  
"Do you have clothes you need to change into as well? Or are you fine with what you are wearing?" Ryou asked after he stepped out into view. Bakura's mouth went dry as he took in the beautiful sight. Creamy smooth curves that even a woman would be jealous of taunted him from behind the fabric. The shirt the boy took out was much to big for him and hung loosely, hanging over his left shoulder. The shorts were hidden beneath the shirt that reached down to almost his knees, but when he bent over the hammock Bakura got a wonderful view of the dark blue shorts that look painted onto his firm luscious bottom. (a/n: Ugh! I'm making him sound like a perv! -.-)  
  
Bakura stripped out of his robe and removed his baggy tunic and loose pants, he placed them beside his makeshift bed and sat for a moment just staring in nothing but his loincloth (Everybody: *drool*), he clapped his hands suddenly then crawled under the warm quilt(1). Ryou lay in his hammock, the vision of the near-naked sex god (in his opinion) still implanted firmly in his mind, and he didn't have any problems with that...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou awoke sometime around five in the morning, as he did every morning since he could remember... he let out a soft cute yawn, a yawn one would say could only come from a small child. He quickly stifled it once he remembered that his guest was most likely still asleep. He moved with such grace and stealth any thief would have been proud of, he made sure to step over the man and nearly tripped over Bakura's boots and dagger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He made no effort to take his shoes he noticed, he watched as Ryou walked out onto the sandy beach for a long ways before disappearing out of sight. He sighed and got up. He didn't want the boy wandering around without him knowing where to, he was still confused as to why he felt the need to protect the boy.  
  
'Because you're attracted to him idiot!' A voice cried in his mind.  
  
'Silence!' He mentally growled at it.  
  
The voice, deciding to be smart, stayed silent.  
  
Bakura snorted and pulled on his pants and walked in the direction that Ryou left in. The boy hadn't realized he was being followed, yet again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou shifted a bit, so that his arms wrapped around his knee that he brought up to his chest just moments before. He could just see it, that slight sliver of deep blood red... 'So close to his eye color...' He thought resulting in him blushing. "So pretty~!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, very breathtaking." A voice whispered beside him.  
  
Ryou 'eeped!' and tumbled off the rock onto the soft sand beneath him, Bakura laughed as he helped him up. The small boy blushed again and hid his face under his long white hair. Bakura smiled at this, relishing in the boys unconscious cute act. He brushed some sand off the boy and sat down beside him on the sand. "Do you wake up at this ungodly hour every day?" Bakura grumbled half-heartedly.  
  
Ryou glanced down at the ocean's waters and let out a sad sigh, "I can't stop either... I made a promise that I would watch the sun's rise and I would watch his setting as well. No one else will take the time to admire what the gods give us, so I will." He finished bitterly.  
  
Bakura looked at him with wide eyes. Here was the innocent child-like boy who somehow captivated his attention better than any female; talking with such passion for something as simple as a day's beginning. He wasn't even thinking before his mouth opened and one small sentence made it's way out; "I'll admire it with you then..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1) The whole silent and clapping thing, he was saying a prayer, and I was taught by my aunt (who happens to worship the planets and stars, moon, and sun) that after you pray you clap two times to end the prayer and to send wishes (or luck to whatever wish or request you had in your prayer) to whoever you were praying to. Is my aunt right? I have no clue... she has a thing for making things up as she goes along... hmm, sounds like me...  
  
^ ^; I'm sorry, this was short again, I'm afraid most of my chapters will be, because I want to break them off at certain points.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. Even if it ended with an odd number @.@ something bad always happens to me when dealing with odd numbers, that's why nothing good ever happens on my birthday.  
  
*Replies to Reviewers*:  
  
Ice Dragon638: Yes I'm continuing... though it might be harder to update soon, since I'm moving. (should only take a week to get everything settled but I don't know when I'll have the computer up and running again)  
  
lil' akutenshi: Thank you for the compliment though I don't know if I'll be able to keep the writing style the same as the others (dialogue makes things more difficult) plus I seem to write like that close to midnight I don't know why... and I know what you mean about those spelling errors I get so embarrassed when I realize I forgot one! But I'm afraid my grammar isn't up to par...  
  
Steeple333: ^ ^; I'm afraid I've never heard of 'poe' my friend Barb tells me she is a singer is that correct?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Thank you for saying you'll read this chapter!  
  
And to all of you...  
  
RYOU'S EYES ARE BROWN but in the first season, from the pictures I have seen Ryou's eyes are green, some manga shots show him with green eyes and Bakura with red. I decided I wanted to be original and gave them those eye colors, mostly because I didn't want to type 'and his soft brown eyes stared into his cold brown ones' it's way to commonly used. As a matter of fact I have only read ONE fanfic (if you must know I read A LOT of fanfics... and should try to get out of the habit) that gave them a different eye color and that was only when Bakura went into battle mode (then his eyes would turn red). So I did this.  
  
I've just been asked this a lot so I decided I'd tell you why and my reasons. Thanks again for you reviews, and I hope you'll leave a review for this one as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

The days went by faster than he had ever witnessed before, for it seemed only yesterday that he allowed the strange man who he later found out was named Bakura, enter his small home for shelter that night. That night turned into many, and soon he realized that several months have flown pass. Though he was not the only one who noticed, the hunter/thief Bakura has noticed as well his long absence from his home and was beginning to miss the hot sands of his home, which was Egypt.(1)  
  
Ryou would sometimes see his not-so-secret love stare longingly out towards the sea, knowing that somewhere beyond that seemingly endless supply of water was his home. Ryou knew Bakura wanted to return back, yet he did not want to leave him behind. Ryou knew this, and was waiting for Bakura to hurry and ask him to leave with him. Bakura would often tell him about Egypt and all the wondrous things that lay hidden there (though Bakura would mostly talk about the hidden tombs that he wanted to explore). Ryou thought Egypt sounded wonderful, and though he was afraid of leaving the shelter of his island of forest, he knew he could count on Bakura to protect him from any dangers that he would happen to find.  
  
'Hurry and inform me soon Bakura-love...' He thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been ages since he stepped into the holy sands of Ra, ages since he explored, ages since he saw any of his companions. He was beginning to miss it all, he wanted to return, but he didn't want to leave Ryou here by himself.  
  
It was only two months ago when he confessed to Ryou how much he loved him, it took him that long to realize how deep his feelings were for his small angel. He was happy yet disappointed that Ryou had felt the same way for him for almost the same amount of time, if not longer. Happy that Ryou returned his affection of course, but disappointed that they wasted such a long time being shy to one-another and hiding their feelings.  
  
Should he take Ryou along with him? He glanced nervously away from the clear waters, to his love staring at him with pity and impatience in his beautiful jade eyes. Does he know how he feels? Is this some sort of hint showing him that he too would like to join him as well? Or was it just his wishful thinking taking over?  
  
"You seem to be nervous about something..." Ryou said, "Planning to run away and leave me all alone to wallow in my misery?" He finished with a trace of teasing in his tone.  
  
"Why would you be in misery?" Has asked breathlessly as his love settled himself in his lap and his arms locked around his neck firmly. Ryou stuck out his tongue slightly, to show that he didn't appreciate such a stupid question. "If you had left, I would be miserable for as long as you return back to me. Without you, the world loses its interest to me." He whispered leaning in to kiss the tip of Bakura's nose.  
  
Bakura struggled to hold back the aroused sound that was making it's way past his throat. It still fascinated him how Ryou could make him so flustered by such small innocent gestures.  
  
"What if I were to say, that I might have been thinking of leaving." He whispered huskily, slowly trailing his index finger up Ryou's spine, causing the small one to shiver on top of him.  
  
"Then... then I would ask you to come along." Ryou gasped out, unconsciously fidgeting in place, which only aroused Bakura further in the process.  
  
"To keep me warm at night?" He accused raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I would not just come to do no more than warm your bed." Ryou said shocked, almost instantly losing the excitement he had moments before. His sparkling green eyes lost most of their shine, and became a sad shade of green. Did Bakura think he only wanted sex from him? Or was Bakura only looking to solve his own needs?  
  
Luckily Bakura saw the hurt look, and how his eyes were starting to hold some doubt towards him. His kissed him softly on the mouth before replying, "Maybe I sounded too serious when I said that; I was only teasing Love."  
  
Ryou looked at him as if asking if he was sure, and was immensely pleased when Bakura smiled softly at him and drew him into a comforting hug.  
  
"I would do much more than warm your bed. I'll be there to make sure you always have something to do." Ryou suddenly spoke softly next to his ear.  
  
Bakura chuckled softly at this, "I am sure your curiosity would find many ways in which to keep me busy."  
  
Ryou only let out a content sigh, and snuggled into his love's shoulder.  
  
Bakura glanced down into his angel's dozing face. "Does this mean you would join me in my returning to Egypt?"  
  
Ryou cracked open an eyelid and looked up at him sleepily, "I would love that very much." He said stifling a yawn. "When will be leaving?"  
  
"My ship should be returning in three day's time." Bakura finally answered after looking up at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
"You have a ship?" Ryou asked innocently giving Bakura his full attention.  
  
His dark love only smiled down at him with a wolfish grin, "Yes I have ship, though it is not completely mine, my good friend Malik is also owner of Ishtar."  
  
"Ishtar is the ship right?" Ryou asked confused.  
  
Bakura's smile fell and a crooked grin taking its place, "Yes Ishtar is the name Malik gave the ship."  
  
"What should I bring?" Ryou asked.  
  
"The regular belongings."  
  
"Well what are the regular belongings?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Ryou looked down at the sand, a faint pink hue painted the bridge of his nose, as he answered softly, "I've never been on a ship before." The words were spoken so quietly it was impressive that Bakura was able to pick it up.  
  
"Do not worry, I will help you pack." He answered while ruffling his blushing angel's hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days came and went, and on the fourth day early in the morning. The two lovers sat quietly on the rock watching the sunrise. Ryou told the sun, that he would be going with Bakura to his home, and that he would still keep his tradition going, along with his game. Of course he did not say any of this aloud for fear that Bakura would surely think he had lost his mind.  
  
"Are you ready to leave now?" Bakura asked him softly, they had till noon to reach the docks of the island.  
  
Ryou looked up and smiled at him brightly, "Yes, I am ready."  
  
Bakura took a hold of Ryou's gloved hand and pulled him up to his feet. Ryou stood and brushed the loose sand off his dress and pants before walking up to his two bags.  
  
(For those that are confused. Ryou is sporting a no sleeve wool knitted dress that ends to about your knees. Underneath this garment, are cotton pants and long sleeved shirt. The pants and shirt are done in a dark shade of green, and the outer garments are done in a bark looking brown. He is also wearing a leather belt, and sheepskin bag (but you would mistaken it for a purse at first) to finish it off he has a pair of normal brown shoes. Bakura is wearing his usual cape attire)  
  
Bakura grabbed one, and Ryou carried the smaller one in front of him. Ryou thought it was odd at first after Bakura asked him to dress the way he did, but he trusted him so he did as he was told.  
  
As for Bakura he has satisfied. Bakura wanted no unwanted attention directed towards his love, and so disguised him as a woman. It wasn't that hard, taking into consideration that Ryou already looked feminine without the clothes. If any of his men asked he would tell them who Ryou really was and they would know not to touch him and to make him as comfortable as possible. What he couldn't count on was any new recruits or passengers that have paid their way onto his ship. He told Ryou he would have to be very careful, for not everyone was as nice as they seemed.  
  
Ryou seemed to understand immediately and said that he would try his best to stay by him whenever he could.  
  
Bakura made no objections to this proposal; he wouldn't have it any other way...  
  
It was when they neared the ship that Ryou gasped out in surprise. "Bakura it's so big!" He exclaimed waving his hands around for emphasis.  
  
His love only laughed at his childish act and soon had his Ryou hoisted onto his shoulder, everyone watched shocked as they saw him carrying the small 'girl' up the plank and onto the deck. Ryou squealed out in delight occasionally when Bakura would bounce in his step purposely just to keep him entertained.  
  
He set him down and Ryou looked up at him with a beautiful smile on his face, "That was fun! Could we do that again?" He laughed.  
  
Bakura only smiled and patted him slightly on the head. "I'm going to introduce you to someone okay?" He asked him.  
  
Ryou nodded his head enthusiastically much like a six year-old after being promised a treat.  
  
Bakura gently tugged on Ryou's arm and directed him to the back of the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He could see them all staring, staring at *his* love. It was as if as soon as his Ryou was placed on board everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, and he couldn't blame them really after all he was affected as well when he first saw him.  
  
He glared at several men who seemed to pose a threat to Ryou and his childish innocence and they immediately backed off... for now. He could see it in their expressions; they knew the small one was obviously his, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
  
'That's what they think...' He snorted to himself, but quickly smiled down at his angel when curious jade eyes searched his face for any signs of discomfort.  
  
'It seems love, that I'll be watching you more closely than I had planned...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is chapter four. I hoped you all liked it.  
  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they kept my spirits high!  
  
1) - It has been brought to my attention, that in this time period it wasn't known as Egypt, but something else... my friend informed me of this, though she did not tell me what it was called so I am afraid it will have to stay as 'Egypt' unless someone would be so kind and tell me)  
  
I would greatly appreciate it if you could ignore any small spelling or grammar errors that most likely will be laced throughout here at times. If you happen to see a great problem don't hesitate to inform me!  
  
Please don't forget to review this; reviews do boost an author's self- confidence! ^ ^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura led Ryou to the Captain's cabin and opened the door. Ryou stepped in first and saw a figure huddled over the great desk located in the middle. Charts, maps and scrolls were piled on top of the cluttered work area. Upon closer inspection Ryou discovered that the figure was not huddled over work, it was in fact sleeping in an uncomfortable position.  
  
Ryou glanced up at Bakura, his green eyes flashing with confusion. Was this the person he was supposed to meet? Bakura caught the hidden question and nodded his head. He walked over to the figure, Ryou right behind him and poked 'it' several times on the shoulder. The elder was beginning to get frustrated, as his ministrations were not working on the sleeping form, so Ryou gave the person a soft shake on the shoulder. And did not cease until he started to moan in protest. Bleached blond hair fell out of the dark purple cape, and a tanned face with mysterious purple eyes gazed up into his jade ones.  
  
The man blinked several times in confusion and with a dry voice due to sleep asked, "Bakura what did you do yourself you look so feminine."  
  
"What?!" Ryou yelled insulted, "FEMININE!"  
  
Bakura chuckled nervously at his lovers out burst. Ryou started pouting, and his friend Malik only looked more confused. "This is Ryou, as you have already witnessed you have touched a rather sensitive subject my old friend." He supplied.  
  
It was then that his friend Malik noticed him beside his lover. He looked at the young boy suspiciously for a moment and then asked; "I see... what brings him here, with you of all people?"  
  
Bakura glared at the obvious mild insult but replied in a calm tone, "Ryou is the one I have been staying with, he is also my lover who happens to be joining us on our journey home."  
  
The other raised a fine eyebrow, "Is that wise? He looks like he has not witnessed the harsh sands of the desert. He might very well go insane or die."  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura with a confused and fearful look, Bakura reassured him with a smile. Malik's other eyebrow joined the first at the rare sight. Bakura, king of thieves, the coldest person known to man was smiling. 'Very interesting...' He mused.  
  
"It's true, Ryou has never seen a desert before but he has handled harsh weather before. He is used to extreme humidity." Bakura reasoned.  
  
Malik sighed upon hearing this, 'He has no idea as to what I had meant. Oh well, I can see that this boy has a strong will. He may not very well go insane, but he still has not lived near the desert sands. Bakura will understand what I meant soon enough.' He cleared it up with a smile, and held out his hand to the boy, "As you have already heard my name is Malik, Malik Ishtal."  
  
Ryou smiled in return, gripping the other's hand gently, "And I am Ryou. Ryou Turner."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Malik murmured.  
  
"Like-wise." The other boy replied, letting go and dropping his hand back to his side. He felt a soft brush of skin along his arm and he looked down to see Bakura's hand tracing lazy patterns on his arm, most likely the 'Egyptian Script' his lover would talk about. He learned some words, words that Bakura wanted him to know; at the moment he caught 'Lover' and 'Mate' being doodled onto his arm. The amused look on the new man's face, Malik, proved that he too knew what was being written.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are bored just standing here, Bakura seems impatient to show you around and I will not be the one to stop him." He escorted them to the cabin door and allowed them to pass through.  
  
"Don't work yourself too hard my friend." Bakura said almost so quietly Ryou had trouble hearing it. Malik nodded in thanks and shut the door softly behind them, saying, "I will join you shortly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou was ecstatic; with so many new things around he looked very much like a young boy in a sweet shop. Bakura decided to ignore his lover's childish personality as he grew used to the sudden mood swings the other had. When he was excited he would either talk extremely fast, both with his mouth and his hands. But since they were on a large ship full of people Ryou choose to just look around with a child-like awe.  
  
Bakura took the precious time to smirk down at his cute lover's antics.  
  
But what he also noticed were wandering eyes... There would be times when he'd look up and several of the men on the ship were dazing in awed wonder at his treasure. Ryou didn't notice most of the time but when he did catch another's gaze he waved shyly and said hello. Most would blush and stammer back.  
  
The only one's he did trust around Ryou were Malik's own crew. When he had to leave to go check on something, there would be three of them hovering around Ryou, though making sure Ryou didn't notice the protective stance while conversing.  
  
Bakura sighed from the upper deck, he always so used to being in control, but it seemed as soon as he meet Ryou his insides turned to mush, and he could not deny the angel anything.  
  
He was in deep, and wasn't sure if he could, or wanted to get out.  
  
"You're brewing trouble for yourself." A voice said behind him.  
  
He smirked, "Since when has that ever changed Malik?"  
  
The other chuckled and leaned down on the railing beside his friend, he too gazed at the laughing foreign boy. "He is quite a head-turner." He murmured smiling softly.  
  
Bakura glared suspiciously at his friend, "Yes that appears to be one of his set-backs. But I don't think I could leave him alone..."  
  
His friend turned and gave him a curious look, "Why have you not said good- bye to this creature? Could it be you have not bedded him yet?" He asked with amusement.  
  
"I have bedded him!" Bakura snarled, but his face quickly softened, "As I said before, I don't think I could leave him alone, he's addictive and I've become attached."  
  
"You are going in over your head my friend. You have seemed to forget who you are; you are Bakura master tomb robber for hire, an excellent thief with a high price on your head. You are bringing home a weakness, and also many kegs of pain." Malik lifted his head to see Bakura's confused expression, with a sad laugh he continued, "Your job is a dangerous one, one that you can not guarantee coming back alive every day. You could never promise him you'd come back to him in one piece-"  
  
"I have told Ryou that, and he understands. He said he would have never believed me if I said otherwise. 'Return to me.' That's all he asked. I will not deny him that wish. Body or spirit I will return to him, even if it's to say good-bye."  
  
Malik let out a snort, "Now, my friend, you are beginning to sound much like your mother with her happily-ever-after stories. Truly not a smart path to go down."  
  
"Well," Bakura said, pushing himself from the ledge, "It may not be a smart path but at least it's a worn and known path, one I can always turn around and head back from."  
  
"Let me guess, and Ryou will be one step behind you?"  
  
"No." Bakura replied startling his friend, "He'll be right beside me the whole way." He walked away chuckling leaving his annoyed friend behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou was ecstatic. He had heard many stories of the open seas from fishermen and the occasional sailor, and he himself had sailed upon the ocean waters himself. But never in a boat this large! There were so many different sights to see and different people to meet. Though most of the passengers on this voyage were very shy and edgy around him. He mostly stayed near the crewmembers that Bakura introduced him to, and they were all kind and polite to him.  
  
Though the trip had not begun he was still excited and wanted to know everything there was to know about sailing, but most of his questions went unanswered, mostly because the ones he asked would smile and tell him how 'cute' he was.  
  
There was only one thing that made Ryou feel uneasy though, and that was one certain foreigner. He seemed to be uncomfortable so Ryou thought he would go over and try to cheer him up.  
  
He was not happy with the results.  
  
The man did not yell at him or shun him; in fact he did quite the opposite. He had succeeded in making Ryou feel immensely uncomfortable. Ryou left him quickly when situations started to get out of hand, never had he seen someone look at him so.  
  
As if he were a pretty item that could be owned.  
  
Though he didn't refuse the idea of Bakura owning him... He blushed deeply at his trailing thoughts and tensed when he felt two hands grip his rear from behind. Thinking it to be that perverted man again Ryou stamped on the offender's foot and elbowed him in the gut.  
  
He turned; ready to drive his knee in his assailant's face when he noticed something.  
  
The man had blue hair so dark it could almost be mistaken for black... not white...  
  
All the color drained from his face as he realized that he just attacked his love... in front of several passengers and crew. "Ah! Bakura! I'm so sorry!" Ryou then began helping Bakura stand straight seeing that he was still hunched over holding his stomach tenderly. Ryou rubbed his love's stomach lovingly in apology for his awful act, still stuttering over his own verbal apologies.  
  
Bakura looked down at Ryou with a pained smile and laughed nervously, "Sorry love. I did not intend to scare you."  
  
Ryou hushed him with a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, "You should not be apologizing, I was the one who hit you. I am so sorry Bakura, I honestly didn't know it was you I thought it was that pervert again so I-"  
  
It was Ryou's turned to be hushed, but not with a kiss. Bakura put a finger to Ryou's soft lips in a slight harsh manner and glared down at him. Ryou knew he was not angry with him but at what he had said but Bakura's glare still made him nervous.  
  
"What pervert?" Bakura hissed. Wine red eyes blazed dangerously as they scouted the area around them looking for anyone suspicious.  
  
Ryou was failing horribly at avoiding eye contact, perhaps Bakura lifting his face to meet his was not helping matters any either.  
  
"Please Bakura, he was doing nothing too extreme, I thought you were him at that moment and that is why I acted the way I did. Just leave it be, if he comes near me and touch me in any other manner than that of a guest then I will inform you."  
  
Bakura was upset with the proposal but agreed anyway. If this 'pervert' came near Ryou again he would suffer dearly.  
  
'Though I doubt he would touch Ryou and come out unscathed. His fighting style may be poor but his survival instincts are powerful.' He winced slightly as they were walking away, the pressure on his sore foot not being accepted lightly. 'Yes, I do believe Ryou would hurt much before I receive the chance to.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please don't laugh at my chosen last name for Ryou, ^.^;; I couldn't think of anything else...  
  
Thank you very much for your kind reviews. I greatly appreciate them for they make me know that I am pleasing the small few who have happened to wander to this tale.  
  
*bows* Thank you again.  
  
DcSolstice, Kely Thank you for informing me that it is Kehmet ^.^  
  
DcSolstice - Bakura arrived on Ryou's island for various artifacts, one which will be explained later on! Ryou's island does not speak Japanese, nor do they speak any other odd language. His island speaks English, but I wanted it to have that comforting Hawaii island village feel. And yes Bakura knows the language, he is a traveling tomb-raider so he has to know an extensive amount of different languages and English is, as we all know too well, the most common language used.  
  
I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that you may find. I was in a rush to get these two chapters posted up that I only skimmed lightly. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure Ryou?"  
  
The jade-eyed boy sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time that afternoon, "Yes Bakura, I am sure."  
  
"You're positive? You're not feeling ill?" Bakura's wine red eyes seemed to bore into his own as he inspected for weaknesses, "Do you feel light- headed? Weak-kneed? Short of breath?" He asked worriedly. He placed his large palm onto Ryou's forehead, checking for a temperature, he barely heard the mumbling that his lover omitted, but he did hear the laughing.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"I said, I only have those symptoms when I am around you." The boy joked.  
  
The two lovers shared a small laugh before Bakura resumed with his pestering.  
  
It had been two months of boat-life and they were only two days away from their destination, Kemet; and in this short time Bakura had yet to leave Ryou alone. He has been around Ryou constantly almost to the point of smothering, though he supposed it couldn't be helped for he *had* given Bakura a scare when he had fallen ill not too far back. Bakura was so worried for him... but now...  
  
"Do you need any water Ryou? We have plenty from our last shipment. I could go attain some if you'd li-" Bakura's speech was silenced by Ryou's finger which rested loosely on his lips. "Hush Bakura," Ryou cooed, "I am fine."  
  
Bakura glanced down in shame and embarrassment. He was trailing behind him like some mother hen and the problem was, was that he didn't care. He had never felt anything, as close to what he felt for Ryou, Ryou was special and he wasn't about to lose him to some illness that took his sister.  
  
'No, he is going to stay with me forever... even if I to tie him to a chair and lock him in a dark room.' Bakura concluded silently.  
  
"Come on Bakura... The sun has set now so let's go to bed." Ryou whispered he tugged gently on the other's hand.  
  
Bakura allowed himself to be dragged to their room but he couldn't help but ask, "Why so early love? The stars haven't even come out yet, it seems much to early to sleep-" Bakura stopped as realization dawned on him, he looked down into Ryou's seductive eyes before he mumbled a soft; "Oh..." A small smile tugged onto his lips as Ryou winked at him coyly.  
  
'I fear I have fallen much too deep...' Was Bakura's last coherent thought that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou awoke the next morning bright and early to the warm comfort of Bakura's arm still draped around his waist. How he wished he could just lie there forever in the safety his love's arms seemed to provide, but he knew he must get out and start his new day. He believed that today -like he did every other day- would be the day he would finally see the colors fade away.  
  
One could imagine the slight disappointment that filled his face that morning, being interrupted by Malik caused him to turn his head for only a moment to answer; yet the consequence was obvious.  
  
"Are you all right?" Malik questioned, "You seem... upset."  
  
Ryou let out a depressed sigh, "No, everything is fine."  
  
Malik hardly believed him for lying was obviously not his forte, "It's not Bakura is it?" He asked. He feared that Bakura had done something to upset Ryou.  
  
Ryou lifted his head up with surprise, "No, why would it be?" He retorted, genuinely confused.  
  
Malik turned away a bit embarrassed, "Forgive me for being so forward, I thought Bakura had done something to displease you."  
  
Ryou smiled warmly at him, "There is no need for apologies, you were worried, that is all. So don't feel ashamed."  
  
Malik smiled in return, though a soft blush still stained his darkly tanned face; 'Forgive me, Bakura my friend, for having ever doubting you. I now see what attracted you so.' He turned away from Ryou's mesmerizing jade eyes, and focused his attention to the calm waters, 'But...' He continued, looking down at his hands, full of shame, 'Could you ever forgive me for feeling similar?'  
  
"Mr. Ishtal?" Ryou called louder.  
  
"What?" Malik asked startled. 'Have I been ignoring my surroundings?' He thought to himself.  
  
Ryou let out a merry laugh, "I said, that I should be going, to see if Bakura has awakened."  
  
Malik laughed nervously, "Yes of course." He watched as the petite boy walked gracefully towards his room, "Oh Ryou?" He called.  
  
The smaller boy stopped and turned, questioning in his eyes.  
  
"Please, from now on call me Malik. Mr. Ishtal makes me sound so old." He stuck his tongue out childishly for extra effect and secretly soaked up the boy's bubbly laughter.  
  
"Of course, till we meet again Malik."  
  
And Malik watched, as god's angel walked away from him and out of sight.  
  
"Is it wrong?" Malik murmured to himself, "To love someone that was meant for only one person?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was surrounded by an everlasting darkness; in this darkness he lost all sense of taste, touch, sight, and maybe even sound. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he almost feared that he was to die drowning in it. He felt as if he were losing a battle that had never begun.  
  
It was when he felt a strange pull inside his mind, as if opening a section of his conscious to a strange form of insanity. In what seemed like a matter of minutes, like a dam voices flooded around him. Some screaming, some crying, others laughing, few were mocking... and one searching. It was this voice that caught his attention, it was this voice that he unknowingly beckoned to; and this voice began to speak louder, drowning all the others out, until they became nothing but a soothing whisper in the back of his mind.  
  
/What do you want?/ He asked it.  
  
//That is a question you yourself should answer.// It replied.  
  
/Where am I?/ He asked it.  
  
//The land of shadows.// It stated.  
  
/Why am I here?/  
  
//To find me.// It chided.  
  
/Why?/  
  
//Because with me, we shall both be great, but first you must find me, and when you do I shall give you immortality and strength.//  
  
/Such a thing does not come without a catch, so what pre-tell is yours?/  
  
An eerie laugh filled his mind, causing every hair on his body to rise on end. //As part of my contract I ask you only one thing.//  
  
/And that is?/  
  
//Grant me the pleasure of feasting on the blood of those you have struck down in your quest for glory!// It screamed in excitement.  
  
So foolish was he that he did not stop to think of all the dangers that this voice was bound to cause; and with no knowledge of it ever leaving his mouth, he silently agreed.  
  
And it laughed, and it boomed of all the great things it would give him in return. Yet though he was full of greedy happiness he couldn't ignore the small voice that was trapped in the depths of his thoughts, the one who whispered that he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
And he acknowledged that voice, for he knew, that he had just signed a contract with the devil. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou was slightly disturbed that morning. It could have been because yet again he failed to win his little game, it could also be that his first thought of Kehmet was 'hot' and 'dry', but in all honesty it was neither. Though he will admit he was disappointed for losing, and his first encounter with Kehmet was looking over the boats edge to see nothing but the lonely crocodiles swimming viciously, waiting silently for one to drop a dead prize into the Nile's murky depths.  
  
No, what unnerved him was the question that came from his love's mouth that morning.  
  
~*~*~Earlier That Day*~*~  
  
"Ancient treasures?" Ryou repeated.  
  
Bakura nodded his head and stared at him with a serious expression, "Did your island have any ancient treasures, with a blessing or perhaps a curse placed on them?"  
  
Ryou looked to the ceiling in thought, "Well there was a bracelet, to my knowledge, that was blessed by the goddess of rain; and whoever wore that bracelet and rattled its beads would be guided to the fountain of life."  
  
Bakura's face fell into disappointment. This was obviously not the answer he was expecting. "There was also a dangerous treasure." Ryou whispered.  
  
This perked Bakura's interest. "Go on." He urged.  
  
"It's a very dangerous weapon Bakura, so dangerous it was said that even the devil himself could not handle the power." Ryou gulped loudly and wrapped his arms around himself, as if suddenly cold.  
  
"What is this power?"  
  
Ryou's face twisted in emotional pain as if it was taking all his willpower not to weep, "It was said long ago that a man who was rumored to be blessed by the gods due to his wealth, strength, and excellent health, fell in love with a beautiful peasant girl..."  
  
Bakura knew then that the tale was about to get ugly.  
  
"She was said to remind anyone who looked at her of the sun. And though the man courted her and showered her with many impressive gifts, she did not love him, for she was in love with a man of the gods-"  
  
"A priest?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"Yes. He begged the girl's father for her hand in marriage, and blinded by his greed the father accepted. The girl was in anguish and even throughout the honorable wedding ceremony she wept tears of pearls. The marriage was one full of jealousy and never ending lust. The woman was treated like a possession and she lived a life of great despair.  
  
Seeing his distraught daughter the father felt guilty about his decision, he told her where her past love was living and at what temple he now preached. So then everyday she would visit the temple, and though she came to see her love she would sit in front of statues of the gods and pray for them to forgive her for loving one man yet being married to another.  
  
Feeling as if she was forgiven she began spending time with the priest and it soon grew into an affair. They thought they kept it well hidden, but the night the woman gave herself completely to the priest they were being watched under jealous eyes."  
  
Bakura comforted Ryou by drawing him into a hug, knowing how the rest of the tale would end.  
  
"The husband, consumed with his rage, called upon the power of his soul, and using the lives of two hundred demons he created a sword of the blackest stone, and trapped his black jealous heart in the hilt and with it he slaughtered the priest in front of the woman's very eyes.  
  
But the sword, filled with his lust for blood screamed at him in disgust. It mocked the husband to the point of insanity and in his attempt to remove the voices from his head he killed his wife and watched in horror as her pure red blood stained the sands of his home. Heart broken and torn he succumbed to the swords desires and slaughter many men, women and children.  
  
The gods could no longer look at this shell of a man in pity so they ordered away his death, and with his last breath he hid the sword and prayed it never to be found again; because with that sword is its blood lust and it is rumored to scream for the blood of its carrier." Ryou finally opened his eyes and allowed the tears to fall.  
  
Bakura, surprised by the sudden sadness hugged him tighter, "Why do you weep love?"  
  
Ryou sniffled and held onto Bakura's cloak, "After one hundred years of its slumber, one full of greed and hate dug up that vile sword and butchered many on my island. including my parents."  
  
*~*~Present Time*~*~  
  
Ryou shuddered and unconsciously clutched his cloak closer to himself, as if the very thought of that sword chilled him to the bone. For there was one thing Ryou failed to mention in his confession, that his parents were murdered in front of young eyes hidden carefully beneath the floorboards.  
  
He saw his parent's death, he heard his mother's screams, and felt the hot sticky blood on his skin as it seeped through the floor. And through it all he stayed silent, he cried silently and stayed where he was. Out of respect to his mother and father's order, and out of fear for his life as well.  
  
'Why did you ask about that sword Bakura?' Ryou asked silently. 'I pray you are not thinking of finding it Bakura. please tell me that you were only curious.'  
  
"Please." He whimpered to the empty room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Why do you ignore me?//  
  
/I now know what you are, I want nothing to do with you!/  
  
The empty laughter filled the room and caused even his bones to shake.  
  
//You say you want nothing yet your hand twitches for blood. Think of all the power you could attain, think of everything you could give your lover.//  
  
He flinched, but did not reply. It was right, it was always right. he could not throw away this precious thing it's voice has grown inside his head to the point where he could hear it whisper almost everyday. He was too far drawn by the raw power its aura seemed to give off.  
  
"Sweet Ra. forgive me Ryou."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter seven is done!  
  
I'm awfully sorry to those who were getting a little confused with the age differences. I thought that most of you could tell just by reading it, and I apologize seeing as how it is my fault.  
  
Ryou is seventeen (that was stated in the second chapter by the way), and Bakura is twenty-one. I hope I don't run into people who think this is a giant gap, it's only five years, but then I've never been in a serious relationship-  
  
Kimajime: *coughs and gives her a pointed look*  
  
Okay! So I've never been in any relationship! So what! *fumes*  
  
Anyway thank you for your reviews, and I hope to see some more from you all.  
  
Kimajime: She is also sorry for the short chapter today it was only two pages this time.  
  
I had to end it there sorry! 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since their arrival to their homeland, and he was still cautious of Ryou. The poor boy was still not used to the dramatic climate change and had nearly passed out from walking to their home. (a/n: in situations like this it is very believable! Ryou *did* come from a tropical island and now he's living in a dry desert.) He, along with his friend were very worried that time, and he was guilty to admit that they had been watching over him like a vulture.  
  
"Malik, I appreciate what you are doing for me, but trust me I am fine now." Ryou said laughing gently.  
  
He felt his heart melt at the sound but obeyed the small boys request; he made sure that there was still plenty of water left for Ryou in case he became thirsty and left to check his ship once more.  
  
Hearing the swish of the cloth, Ryou sat up from the rather luscious looking bed, and rested his chin in his hand that was supported by his right knee. He felt. disappointed with himself; he couldn't shake off the feeling that Bakura was hiding something from him, when they were unloading their stuff he could have sworn he saw a very strange looking case Bakura had seemed paranoid and nearly jumped like a cornered cat when he called out his name. Though he did sneak up on him, and he could have just been startled.  
  
But then why.  
  
Why did he feel chills race down his spine whenever he walked pass Bakura's treasury? Why did his stomach knot and his throat contract and the sudden overwhelming urge to vomit creep upon him? Why has Bakura suddenly distanced himself from him with his eyes, almost as if he was afraid Ryou would see something he could not hide?  
  
Too many questions pounded through his mind like a rushing ocean current, but answers to the questions were scarce. He could only rely on his hope, and somehow he felt cheated for having to.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura's worried tone snapped him out of his depressive thoughts, "Malik has told me you were attempting to raise this morning. You know you are much too sick for such exertion on your body, you must take the time to rest."  
  
"Bakura-love, I am not made of glass! I will not break so easily, and besides I feel fine, a little light-headed but fine." Ryou pouted.  
  
Bakura was at his side in three long strides and gently laid him upon the soft silk sheets, stolen from the pharaoh's chambers himself. "Forgive me Ryou, I know you are not glass and I feel ashamed for treating you so, but you have not grown used to the sands of Kehmet-"  
  
"And I never will if I do not leave this bedroom and step outside this hideaway." Ryou interrupted. "I feel sometimes that it is not you fear me to be frail but you fear me to be seen." He sighed sadly.  
  
His love's wine red eyes widened in surprise, "That is not how I feel Ryou, not at all!" He protested, but seeing Ryou's pained face seemed to force him to sigh, "I will not lie to you, I do fear you to be seen. I'm afraid someone might spot you and attempt to claim you as their own, I am afraid you might happen upon someone else and find you love them and your affection for me will fade to nothing."  
  
"I would never do such a thing to you." Ryou murmured. He heard a soft; 'I know.' And shifted his petite form towards his lover, "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked softly.  
  
Bakura's hand reached up and sought out the boy's soft white hair, he marveled at the texture before sighing, "I do not try to avoid you, in all honesty I thought you were angered with me for keeping you here. But if you so desperately wish to visit the city I cannot deny you such a request. I shall bring you tomorrow if that is what you would like."  
  
Ryou smiled a sweet smile and rested his head upon Bakura's shoulder, "I would love that very much."  
  
'Maybe I am overreacting, Bakura would do nothing to upset me.' Ryou thought to himself with a smile, and with that lingering thought and Bakura's soothing words washing over him, he relaxed, feeling content.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bakura, my friend, when you said you attained something extraordinary I didn't think it to be something like this!" Malik exclaimed in a hush tone his pale violet eyes swept over the black stone, but he dared not touch it. He could feel the dark aura surrounding it already.  
  
"I found it in an underground tomb located on Ryou's island." Bakura answered.  
  
Malik lifted his head, his eyes narrowing in agitation. "If what you say is true then you must have heard the legend straight from the boy's mouth!" He voice gradually raising.  
  
Bakura nodded his head, "Yes, Ryou told me of the tale, and it is a tragic one-"  
  
"It is more then tragic!" Malik interrupted, "This sword was forged by demons, welded together in the deepest depths of the shadow realm. Those demons sold their souls to complete it and after years of hard work it was nearly complete, but it was missing one thing." Malik whispered softly, "Because this sword was so important to them, and had gladly given their souls for the power to complete it their souls were trapped in that black rock. Churning, were their thoughts and their desires. They needed a heart," Malik stated, looking deeply into his friends wine eyes, "A human heart corrupted by evil and greed. The demons had almost given up all hope until they heard the call of such a heart. They traveled across sea and land searching, hunting for such a person.  
  
When they found him he was too far gone in his hatred, weakened by his emotions, the demons called to him and told him of the great power he could receive with such a sword. They told him to give up his heart and it would be his, talking about it like it was nothing important to loose. But the man could not see the danger in their soothing words and agreed. The ripped out his heart tainted black by his anger and placed it in the hilt of their treasure. But something went terribly wrong, the demon souls and horrid heart merged and became one."  
  
"Became. one?" Bakura repeated softly.  
  
Malik's eyes flicked over to his own, annoyance and disgust showing clearly, "The sword developed its own mind, it hungered for blood and with the man's body it slaughtered hundreds, and yet it hungered for more. Such a dark sword. should never be seen again." Malik finished.  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed guilt, but soon resumed their hard look, "I don't believe that to be true."  
  
"What?" Malik hissed.  
  
"I have handled that sword many a times and have not heard or felt anything remotely alive coming from this weapon." He lied.  
  
Malik stared in shock and then stared at the sword warily, "It could be possible, that another replica was created out of a master's fascination for the design."  
  
Bakura nodded his head in agreement, "That has to be it, and the heart located in the hilt may very well be an old pig's heart."  
  
//A very greedy pig's heart.// A dark voice chuckled in the corners of his mind. The voice caused him to shudder and flinch; luckily for him Malik had not paid him any attention.  
  
"I shall get someone to clean this up then so we can take it to the market to sell." The darkly tanned Egyptian murmured.  
  
"You do that then." Bakura replied. Yet deep inside of him anger sparked, he would not loose such a glorious treasure to some merchant!  
  
//Then keep it.//  
  
/How?/  
  
//The violet one does not have to go to the market.//  
  
Bakura cleared his throat and once again had the attention of his friend, "On second thought, I shall take it to the market place tomorrow. I know Ryou has been getting restless and desires to see the people." He finished with a laugh.  
  
Malik smiled and nodded his head, "That's an excellent idea Bakura! Ryou has been very impatient with us for a while, I think some fresh air would be good for him." His face quickly became more serious and with a nagging tone he continued, "Just be sure to keep a close eye on him. He may say he's well but he's still not used to these weather conditions, plus if he were to catch the fancy of a certain person."  
  
Bakura growled dangerously at that, but his anger was not directed to his friend, for if anyone were to even so much as *dare* touch his lover he would be sure to give them a painful and slow death.  
  
But alas he was not aware that this was exactly what a certain spirit wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And chapter eight is done!  
  
To those who are asking, no, the tales are not real. I made the legend up. Pretty good for my first try though ne? I fooled ten people! They were asking me where they could find more information on it!  
  
*wipes a tear* It made me so happy. 


	9. Chapter 9

The market could be easily described as busy. Ryou, who was used to bustling markets back at home, was easily shocked at just the amount of people! And oh what they were wearing, or should he point out not wearing, it was almost embarrassing walking down these dusty streets seeing half naked woman buying wares as if it were a completely normal thing.  
  
How angry he felt when he witnessed local women, naked and tied to one another, being sold for such awful prices. Such a thing was unheard of back at his home, why women were seen as helpers in the makings of the world, therefore, they were equal to all things man could do.  
  
But then Bakura told him that such a thing was an almost everyday occurrence. The very memory of it made him sick to his stomach. To see crying humans, embarrassed blushes, and squirming hands, as they were continuously poked and prodded like cattle disgusted him.  
  
And he was ashamed, and angry with himself, knowing that he did not help. He could only offer them sad smiles, and silent prayers of good luck to them.  
  
He was also angering Bakura because of it, but his lover just bit his tongue and remained silent. Of course this only left him open to a rather harsh slap on the arm and a hard jade glare from Ryou.  
  
Still, they continued on, trying desperately to forget what they saw, or at least Ryou was. The small boy knew Bakura was probably used to seeing such cruel treatment, and was probably brought up to support it. It still did not make it right though...  
  
Needless to say the argument lasted for a good part of the trip.

* * *

Bakura's mood seemed to have soured over the course of the day. Of all paths to take he had to choose the long way around. It was an innocent sweet gesture at first; he only wanted to show Ryou the many interesting and beautiful sights of his homeland.  
  
Unfortunately what comes with good must come with bad, so goes the advice of wise old men.  
  
His luck seemed to have died as soon as the reached a place where traders loved to gather. He forgot about them, he really did, it was just something he learned to ignore. Of course Ryou couldn't take his advice so easily, for he had never seen such human cruelty before.  
  
He tried to explain to him, that even if he were to pay for the freedom one of those slaves, it would only take a few days time for the human to be caught once again.  
  
It was a fruitless battle, one that he had no desire of participating in ever again. But just seeing the anger cackling in his lover's jeweled eyes made his heart rage as well, the urge to kill became terrifyingly great, his hand began to throb, itch in anticipation. A curious look from Ryou squelched all thoughts, the screams that rushed through his blood stream died into soothing whispers; and his hand returned to the loving and gentle grasp it was before.  
  
A silent question was prominent in Ryou's eyes, "What is wrong?" they seemed to say; Bakura only gave him a weak smile. "Nothing I wish to worry you with." Was the silent answer.  
  
As if the words were spoken aloud, young Ryou nodded his head. A sudden cheery light bloomed on his pale face and he raced towards one colorful looking stand, Bakura stood there for a moment blinking rather dumbly at the spot where his lover once stood.  
  
Bakura jogged over to his love and peeked over his shoulder in curiosity. Ryou was looking at pendants, really lovely looking ones that always came with an attractive price.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but just looking at his lover's awing face made him stop. How could he deny someone such as he a simple gift?  
  
He reached out to the one that his lover seemed most interested in, and was curious about it. The jewelry was made of gold, in a weaving pattern that soon made of a strange serpent eating its own tail. Its eyes gleamed back at him with fiery rubies, and he could see a strange writing above the creatures horned back.  
  
Seeing his lover's curious gaze, Ryou helped him out. "It's a dragon love." He whispered gently.  
  
Bakura looked down at him, his curious gaze growing, "Dragon. Love?" He had heard of dragons, but never any stories of love in them. The dragon was portrayed as a ruthless killer among many, and had a reputation of stealing beautiful things such as treasure or even fair maidens.  
  
Ryou nodded his head and patiently explained the tale, "It's an ancient story passed down by travelers from the south of my island. It is said that far away, high in their mountains lived a dragon's clan. They were graceful creatures with scales that gleamed like gems. They came in many colors, sizes and shapes, and were known for a peaceful, yet hungry nature.  
  
There was once a dragon, which was curious about what laid below the rocky slopes of which he lived, and was curious to see what was there. But every time he had asked his elders about it they would tell him to forget it. "There are humans below that will trick you for your scales." They said, and for a while this scared the dragon from the idea.  
  
But just hearing about it, seemed to make the idea more appealing. Dragons were well known for their craftiness; surely a simple human couldn't beat him.  
  
Having made up his mind, he stretched his wings and descended to the valley of which the villagers lived close to. Dropping into the grassy area he was frozen with awe. Never had he seen such lush fields and colorful lands.  
  
He was alerted by the sharp intake of breath behind him, and the dragon recoiled, fully intent on killing whoever had seen him. Yet, when he turned, the sheer simple beauty of a human girl captured him. His killing instinct ebbed away as he gazed at her in wonder.  
  
The girl, who had never before seen such a giant creature, immediately began to weep, and begged the dragon for her life.  
  
The dragon used this plea to his advantage and said, "I will bring you no harm if you travel with me to the mountain tops and be my bride." The girl quickly agreed and rode on the dragons back to his nest-"  
  
"Nest?" Bakura interrupted.  
  
"Where they sleep."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"They lived peacefully atop the mountain, and the girl was most certainly happy with her new husband. But she was lonely and missed her family. Telling the dragon this, he allowed her to visit them.  
  
The girl was delighted, and made the trip back home alone, promising the dragon that she would return in two weeks time.  
  
Two weeks quickly passed and the dragon grew worried. He flew to the valley where he first met the girl and was surprised to find no one there. This increased his worry, and using his magic of the winds and land he shape- shifted into a human man.  
  
He walked into the village, only to find his wife crying at a windowsill. Devastated he ran up to her and asked her what was so wrong to make her cry so. The girl looked at her husband and broke into tears once again, "My family will not let me leave," She cried, "they are afraid of you, thinking that you have kidnapped me."  
  
The dragon bristled with rage and helped the girl out of the house, yet as they made their way back, the villagers stopped them. "Give us back our lovely daughter!" The family cried in both anger and fear. The dragon roared in distaste and said, "She is my bride, and none of you shall say otherwise."  
  
The battle was long, and hard. Yet in the end only sorrow remained. The dragon was slain and the villagers were pleased, but the now widow remained distraught. She gathered the breastbone of her husband and snatched two of his gleaming red scales. She spent years on making a gift of which she could remember him by, and soon carved a mini replica of her dragon-love and used the scales for his eyes. She wrote a prayer along his back, promising eternal happiness and loyalty of their love."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes to stare up at Bakura, a smile on his face. He jumped, for soon people and their clapping surrounded him.  
  
Bakura let out a laugh and purchased the pendant. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Ryou that he was attracting an audience, because he knew the boy would have stopped the story and he couldn't let that happen, because he enjoyed them as much as the crowd did as well.  
  
He reached the blushing Ryou and placed the leather strap around his delicate neck. He leaned foreword and whispered, "Then you shall a wear a symbol of our love."  
  
Ryou practically glowed with happiness and latched on to Bakura in a tight hug, the other was more than happy to return such a gift.

* * *

Yeah! We have chapter nine done!  
  
So tell me, what did you think of my Dragon tale? Pretty nifty, ne? Oh and if you are curious, this tale was made up by me as well.  
  
I think I'm seriously on a roll with all these legends and sayings. I'm just thinking them up as I go along; it's really neat! 


	10. Chapter 10

It was rising in his gut. A warming pool swirling inside making everything seems at ease. His muscles taught from a hard workout, panting breaths escaping his bruised lips... he was shivering; bumps riding along his naked flesh and he couldn't seem to will them away.  
  
He was in ecstasy. The warm familiar substance drying on his rippling skin, and he couldn't help but feel truly alive. His head was in the clouds, a delicious ring sounding in his ears!  
  
And soon it drifted away, his breath returned and he lowered his head to the cause of such pleasure and froze. His eyes widened in panic as he stared at the cold dead body beneath him.  
  
Shaky hands rose up to his face, soaked in sticky warm blood. Blood, it was everywhere on him, his bare chest seemed to be painted with the drying liquid, and it cracked and flaked off his legs as he stood up. His head was screaming of everything he had done.  
  
There was no guilt for the mutilated body below him, only shame. A deep embarrassing shame that grew inside of him. He had enjoyed the hunt, he had relished in the kill, and his soiled cloak showed him just how much.  
  
"What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

He was worried about him; something seemed out of place yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he tried to approach him about it he shied away, making an excuse about attending to something else.  
  
It angered him greatly, for he thought that he was someone he could trust.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
A delicious shiver ran up his spine as he heard the honey filled voice speak his name. He turned his head to the side and gazed into equally worried eyes. "What is wrong, Ryou?"  
  
The young man stepped out into the hallway and soon closed the distance between the two. Jade eyes gazed into his amethyst in a serious tone. "Something is wrong with Bakura, and I don't know what it is. He will not tell me, and it's scaring me. Did he tell you anything?"  
  
Malik's shoulders drooped, and he let out a tired sigh, "No. He will not confine with me either. Though I am sure, that if he were to talk to any of us, it would most certainly be you. You are his lover after all." He replied.  
  
Ryou smiled at him sadly, "I know. I am just worried about him, I try to comfort him yet he tells me he needs no comfort."  
  
Malik placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Bakura likes to deal with his problems alone. He is not used to having one such as you so close to him, worrying about him. Just give him time; he will soon come to you, open up to you. You just have to give him space."  
  
Ryou smiled so brightly, Malik would have sworn he held Re's light behind it.  
  
And it was then that he had to fight the urge to pull Ryou into his arms. He wanted to stroke that soft white hair in love and comfort, to kiss those full sweet lips. Ah, but he couldn't. Ryou wasn't his; you mustn't touch that which is not yours. You'll get burned, and Malik didn't like fire.  
  
For as the saying goes: _you can look at the jewel for as long as you desire. But touch it not, for there are watchful eyes to stop the greed._

* * *

Bakura sat on the railing of his balcony, viewing his land with a fearful light. There were many times that he as a child would sit on this very railing and smirk at the sand lands below. For it was against the rules you see, but the balconies on the building were put there in mockery. The castle of thieves, a building of so many openings, yet so few dared to enter.  
  
They were always afraid of what they might find inside. An army? Yes. Treasure? Most defiantly. Traps and a most certain death? No one ventured to find out.  
  
Yet sitting here, he could not find any reason to look smug. He couldn't find the energy in himself to laugh haughtily.  
  
He was frozen, looking down below, seeing the many villages and homes. What he saw was not what was there. Anyone who looked below would just see plain sand buildings, and people bustling about trying to complete their daily tasks.  
  
He didn't see this. He wished he could, be he didn't. The fine hairs on his arms and legs prickled, his breathing was coming out in labored breaths. He saw crumbling homes, he saw a sea of blood, and he saw mutilation! And he liked it.  
  
It was all there in his mind, taunting him, making it look beautiful; and oh how he silently wished he could go down there and complete it. Yet this feeling made him start, this feeling scared him down to his very being.  
  
He was disgusted with himself. How could he even think about considering it?  
  
_::_Because, it looks so wonderful does it not?_::  
_  
/Leave me be./  
  
_::_Resisting only makes it worse I'm afraid. You'll feel the hunger. It will grow, you can't deny it forever... just look what happened last time_.::  
_  
/That was not me! It was you./  
  
The voice in his mind tutted softly, _::_Deny it if you want. You know the truth; you were aware, you wished it so! It felt good, did it not?_::  
_  
/Stop it.../  
  
_::_The power, was it not delicious?_::  
_  
/Stop.../  
  
_::_ADMIT IT! YOU WERE IN LOVE!_::_  
  
"I WAS NOT!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the railing. It cracked slightly and he could distinctly hear chips of the marble falling below. But that was not all he heard.  
  
"Bakura-love?" Ryou whispered fearfully.  
  
Bakura turned around slowly, and he saw the boy cringe. He even heard the other whimper softly. What was it, what did Ryou see?

* * *

There was a wild look in his eyes. One that he remembered seeing from a cornered dog. The anger. Frustration. Determination. The hate. It was all there swirling in his lover's blood red eyes, and it struck him deeply. He looked so deadly then, he felt like his life was in danger.  
  
He tried to stop it, but he felt the whimper leave his throat. He knew Bakura heard it and he felt guilty at the stunned look on his lover's face.  
  
Slowly the eyes softened, and with the melting emotions so did his fear go. Bakura turned around so that he was looking at him fully. He held his arms wide and no words were needed, for Ryou walked in a swift pace and hugged the man before him.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou tightly, silently asking to be held. To be comforted. He had not meant to worry Ryou; he had not meant to make the boy nervous either.  
  
He could feel something digging into his chest, and it calmed him somehow to feel it, to know that it was there. Ryou's Dragon Love, the boy never removed it and it made him feel... smug somehow.  
  
And they stood there, wrapped in each other's warmth, taking comfort from one another for reasons unspoken and unknown.  
  
Ryou made him forget about his blood lust; and Bakura took away Ryou's fear.  
  
But how long would it last, when a demon lives inside you demanding more?

* * *

And that is chapter ten!  
  
I would just like to take a moment to apologize to everyone about the long wait you had to endure. I am truly sorry, there has just been a lot of things I need to get done and so my time for writing fanfics is running low. But summer is on its way, and with it comes: chances, time, inspiration, and lots of free coffee.  
  
Please leave a review after these two chapters; I would love to hear your comments on what is happening so far.  
  
P.S. (Just something you can tell me in your review.) How did you think about the first few paragraphs of this chapter? Did I trick/surprise you? XD 


End file.
